


Утро не задалось с самого вечера (доп. материалы)

by Li_Liana



Series: Утро со сложностями [2]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вбоквел к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6167440">Утро не задалось с самого вечера</a></p><p>Написано в 2010</p>
    </blockquote>





	Утро не задалось с самого вечера (доп. материалы)

**Author's Note:**

> Вбоквел к [Утро не задалось с самого вечера](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6167440)
> 
> Написано в 2010

_Лейто кивнул и галантно открыл перед Дамьеном дверь лимузина. Тот грациозно впорхнул внутрь._  
_— А какая у тебя попка! — еле слышно просипел Лейто._  
_— А то ты раньше не видел, — так же тихо огрызнулся Дамьен._  
_— Но не в таком же кокетливом вырезе!_  
_Лейто умостился рядом, как ни в чем ни бывало положил руку ему на колено и невинно пояснил:_  
_— Вживаюсь в роль. Если такой богатый и красивый кавалер как я, потащил в дорогущий ресторан такую страхолюдину с обалденной фигурой, то она должна быть как минимум доступной._  
_Дамьен страдальчески застонал и откинулся на сиденье, закрывая глаза..._

Несколько минут Лейто смотрел на Дамьена, который, казалось, совершенно расслабился и даже собирался заснуть. Нет, ну не возмутительно ли? Тут весь на нервах, а этот... дрыхнуть намылился, да еще в таком наряде?! А до ресторана еще полчаса ехать. Он так и должен пятиться на эту спящую красавицу? Ну, уж нет!  
Лейто бесшумно переместился к Дамьену на колени и сел сверху, одновременно приникая к его губам. Дамьен сначала ответил на поцелуй, машинально обнимая Лейто и притягивая к себе, а потом спохватился:  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— А на что это похоже?  
Рука Лейто скользнула под платье Дамьена, тот импульсивно подался навстречу, подкидывая бедра и разводя ноги, насколько позволяли колени сидящего на нем Лейто.  
— А что подумает водитель? — Дамьен предпринял последнюю попытку удержать их импровизированную операцию под прикрытием от скатывания неизвестно во что.  
— Что богатенький хахаль трахает свою подружку. А что?  
Дамьен мысленно махнул рукой и сдался нахлынувшему безумию, на остатках здравого смысла напоминая:  
— Только фрак не помни, — платье было из немнущегося материала.  
Лейто кивнул и на пару мгновений отвлекся, снимая фрак и чуть привставая, чтобы бросить его в дальний угол второго сидения. Дамьен воспользовался этим, чтобы несколько изменить текущую диспозицию. Одним движением он выскользнул из-под Лейто, подтягивая ноги к груди, но завершить перекат и обрести полную свободу действий не успел. Лейто перехватил его в самой верхней точке движения — с поджатыми почти до самого подбородка ногами и навалился сверху, почти полностью обездвиживая.  
Несколько минут они целовались в этой не слишком-то удобной для нормальных людей позе, потом Лейто отстранился, медленно развел в стороны ноги Дамьена и осторожно освободил их от обтягивающего платья, которое шелестящим ворохом сбилось у него на талии. Для Лейто это оказалось очень необычным ощущением. Хотя в его постели бывали партнеры обоих полов, но вот с парнями, одетыми в женское платье, в 13-м районе было как-то туговато. Определенная новизна ощущения досталась и Дамьену. Обычно он никогда не смешивал дело и удовольствие, а иначе как для работы он платья не надевал. Оба почти с удивлением уставились на стройные ножки в розовых лаковых туфельках на тонких шпильках, которые упирались в потолок лимузина. Пальцы Лейто нежно обвили щиколотки Дамьена и плавно заскользили вниз.  
Совершенно неожиданно Дамьена накрыло желанием сыграть роль до конца. Во время операций под прикрытием в женских прикидах на какой-то едва осознаваемой грани сознания иногда мелькали странные мысли, которым Дамьен не придавал особого значения. Тем более, тогда надежно срабатывали рабочие рефлексы, не позволявшие отвлекаться на всякие посторонние и неуместные подсознательные порывы. Но вместе с Лейто все планы и привычки шли коту под хвост. Годами отточенные защитные механизмы отказывали, словно их никогда и не было. С Лейто всегда было иначе. Не существовало ни границ, ни преград, даже глас разума через раз сдавался и пасовал под взглядом этих угольно-черных глаз.  
И сейчас Дамьен позволил себе окунуться в волну непривычного и неистового желания отдаваться, не глядя, без остатка, принадлежать другому, быть чьим-то — того единственного человека, которому он мог это позволить.  
Дамьен выгнулся и со стоном подался навстречу Лейто, сквозь тонкую ткань ощущая его возбуждение. Он почувствовал прикосновение возбужденной плоти Лейто к своим ягодицам и рванулся вперед, навстречу прижимающемуся к нему члену, нетерпеливо насаживаясь на него и закидывая ноги на плечи Лейто.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Лейто синхронно толкнулся вперед, резко входя в Дамьена. Если обычно они в постели тщательно соизмеряли силы, оставляя больше места для игры и нежности, то сейчас, следуя за настроением Дамьена, Лейто в несколько толчков полностью вошел в него, упираясь мошонкой в ягодицы. На пару секунд они оба замерли, тяжело дыша. Потом Дамьен качнул бедрами, немного отстраняясь и соскальзывая с Лейто. Который, не отводя взгляда от глаз Дамьена начал двигаться, каждый раз почти полностью выходя из него и снова насаживая на себя.  
Пока еще не разбежались последние остатки мыслей, Дамьен успел сцепить зубы, чтобы удержать рвущиеся наружу возгласы "Сильнее! Глубже!" и только призывно стонал.  
Он кончил первым. Зажатый между их телами член Дамьена выстрелил, обрызгав обоих. Мгновением позже Лейто выплеснулся в Дамьена. На какое-то время оба замерли, восстанавливая дыхание, потом Лейто скатился с Дамьена на сиденье и окинул взглядом безобразие, в которое превратился их безупречные вечерние наряды и пострадавший макияж Дамьена.  
— Вот же ж! — в сердцах крякнул он.  
— Как у всякой приличной дамочки, косметичка у меня с собой, как и влажные салфетки, — усмехнулся Дамьен.  
Им потребовалось время, чтобы привести себя в порядок, но в результате ничего не указывало на недавнее бурное времяпрепровождение. Через несколько минут маскировка была полностью восстановлена. Дамьен наклонился к Лейто, вторгаясь в его рот языком и властно целуя — "мой". Губы Лейто податливо впустили его.  
Когда, разорвав поцелуй, Дамьен откинулся на сиденье и перевел дух, Лейто послал ему воздушный поцелуй, раздевая взглядом "свою красотку" не хуже рентгеновского аппарата.  
— Лейто, если ты будешь так на меня смотреть, то твоя дама зайдет в ресторан с жестким стояком, который не скроет никакая спортивная резинка.  
Лейто озорно усмехнулся и нырнул между ног Дамьена.  
— Ты что делаешь? — возмутился тот.  
Но Лейто уже успел снова задрать его платье, приспустить трусы и коснуться губами головки члена, у Дамьена перехватило дух и резко пропало желание задавать риторические вопросы. Он опустил руки на плечи Лейто и позволил тому продолжать.  
Дамьен бросил взгляд за окно, где уже показались огни приближающегося ресторана.  
— Мы не успеем снова привести себя в порядок, — выдохнул Дамьен.  
Лейто успокаивающе провел рукой по его бедру "мол, не переживай, я помню о времени". Когда Дамьен был близок к пику, Лейто заглотил его почти полностью. Дамьен выплеснулся в Лейто. Тот вылизал его досуха.  
Лимузин свернул на стоянку ресторана.  
— Я же обещал, что не испорчу твой наряд, — проворковал Лейто и довольно откинулся на сиденье.  
Портье, открыл дверцу лимузина перед дамой.  
— Скотина, ты, — сообщил Дамьен Лейто, с некоторым трудом выбираясь из автомобиля на подкашивающихся ногах.  
Лейто самодовольно хмыкнул:  
— Ну, подумают, дамочка немного навеселе, делов-то.  
— Зарраза ехидная! — Дамьен оперся о руку Лейто, и почти вешаясь на него, побрел ко входу в ресторан, не очень успешно пытаясь изобразить приличную походку.  
В лифте, игнорируя наличие портье, Дамьен мстительно прижал Лейто к стенке, чуть ли не запрыгивая на него. Он закинул ногу на бедро Лейто и притянул к себе, раздвигая его ноги лаковой туфелькой, проскальзывая между них, дразнящее упираясь шпилькой в мошонку и целуя взасос. Дамьен словно пытался доказать, что он одним поцелуем может отыметь его так, что мало не покажется. Лейто явно был не против.  
Со звонком лифт остановился на верхнем этаже. Лейто с Дамьеном с сожалением оторвались друг от друга и пошли исполнять задуманный план ограбления подпольного казино.


End file.
